Nick Fury
General Nicholas 'Nick' Fury is possibly the most important figure in the history of Earth-1610. 1. Early Life Nicholas Fury fought for the United States in World War Two. During the invasion of Sicily, he, along with Private Fisk and Canadian soldier James Howlett attempted to loot a house. American Military police arrive to arrest them, and all three are subdued. Fisk is grazed by a bullet, while Fury is imprisoned in an unknown location alongside several other black men and Howlett, despite protests that he's Canadian, is also shipped to an unknown location.Fury is selected to be the next test subject for Project Rebirth, as his blood work most closely matches that of subject 22, the most successful of the previous test subjects. He is injected with a serum that gives him super-strength, which he uses to free himself and the other prisoners, who then escape. The scientists who were working on him let him escape, deciding that they have all the information that they need for now. After attending college in India, Fury enlisted in the military, where he was deployed into various conflicts such as the Kosovo Wars.. 2. S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury was later assigned to 's program in the original . While transporting in his cage, an Iraqi guerrilla ambush killed his team and inadvertently freed Wolverine from his prison. After slaughtering the Iraqi guards, Wolverine discovered Fury, the only survivor of the ambush, and transported him back through the desert to the Allied forces. Although Wolverine was summarily subdued and reimprisoned by his handlers, a bond between the two men was formed. Fury organised attempts to recreate the original Super Soldier Serum, bringing Dr. Robert 'Bruce' Banner, Franklin Storm, Richard Parker and Edward Brock Sr to make attempts at recreating the serum. Banner's attempt at developing the serum turned him into a monster, and his rampage killed Brock, Parker, and Parker's wife Mary who was visiting her husband with their baby son, Peter. Fury ensured Peter was delivered to his aunt and uncle, and announced publicly that there had been a plane crash which killed the Parker's and Brock's. 3. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following Jonh Wraith's attempted coup against General Ross to prevent the closure of Weapon X, Fury was appointed Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury once again started the Super Soldier Project in order to recruit a team of Super-Powered beings. To do so he recruited Dr. Banner once again, alongside Dr. Hank Pym and his wife Janet. Pym was able to develop Pym Particles using his wife's mutant blood, allowing him to grow to huge heights opposite to Janet's ability to shrink. With no sucess in developing the actual formula, Fury offered a government contract to any company who could recreate the original formula, or another useful formula, leading to efforts made by Oscorp, Hammer Industries, Roxxon Corporation and Trask Industries. Fury lead a rescue mission to save the X-Men, a superhero team composed of students of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, alongside the Brotherhood of Mutants, from Wraith and Weapon X. Fury shot Wraith, leading to belief he was dead. Fury was later promoted to general, and decided to shave his head. Fury began work on his Ultimates team, starting by recruiting Dr. Pym as Giant-Man, Janet Pym as the Wasp, Tony Stark as Iron Man, and an environmental activist who claimed to be the Norse God Thor. Additionally he brought the Black Widow and Hawkeye from Black Ops. The recently discovered Captain America was added to the team, as was the Hulk, and two further additions from Black Ops, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Ultimates